


Scent of an Angel

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, Games, Hand Jobs, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: Aziraphale wants to test out Crowley's incredible sense of smell by playing a sexy little game.  Crowley gets one orgasm for every scent he finds and identifies on Aziraphale's body.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Scent of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brother Francis' Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885493) by [The_Bentley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley). 



> While no actual sex occurs between snake-shaped Crowley and Aziraphale, Crowley does take snake form to find the scents on Aziraphale, which can be seen as foreplay. If you are not comfortable with the idea of a tube-shaped demon performing such acts, please do not read further and please do not go into my comments to leave rude messages. Crowley is not a snake, no matter his form. He changes shape, not species and retains his ability to consent to any sexual activity. If your headcanon differs from this, there are plenty of other explicit fics out there for you to read where Crowley does not take this form. Thank you.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a few of my fellow "Guess the Author" cohorts and my fic "Brother Francis' Dilemma." Thank you for the ideas, you all! 
> 
> If you are reading my holiday prompt fic, "31 Days to Change Your Mind," that will hopefully return tomorrow because I'm starting to feel well enough to write. I'm only throwing this out into the world because I got it back from the wonderful person who betaed it. Thank you, B! Even though you don't maintain much of a social media presence. :)

The sun was on its way across the sky, having passed the noon mark about an hour ago. A slight breeze rustled the leaves of the trees, but it remained warm enough for Aziraphale to want to be outside. He knelt in front of the flower boxes they had built around the perimeter of the deck searching through the thick foliage for weeds that needed pulling. The angel had found he rather enjoyed container gardening and with a little instruction from Crowley, had managed to grow the most beautiful flowers this year. In addition to the flower boxes, pots of blooming plants were set around the deck and lined the walk out front. Gathering what he had weeded out, he tossed them out into the garden before brushing the dirt off his hands.

The door squeaked open, announcing Crowley’s arrival and Aziraphale noticed the demon sniff the air as he set two mugs on the small table they would take meals and tea at when the weather was nice. Aziraphale came to sit down across from Crowley, who had made his tea just right. 

“My apples are coming along nicely,” commented Crowley, lifting his head to sniff the air again.

“You can tell that from smell?”

“Yeah. I can tell a lot from smell.”

“Why is that?”

Crowley took a sip of his coffee. “Just part of the snake characteristics I have. Might as well put the less annoying ones to good use.”

Aziraphale knew Crowley had slithered out of Eden with a curse for what he had done, but he had never discussed it and Aziraphale decided it would not be polite to bring it up. But now that Crowley had, in a way, opened the door, maybe they could have a conversation if Aziraphale was delicate about it. It would be nice to know the details after six thousand years and the development of a very close relationship, but there were two things Crowley never discussed — his time as an angel and his serpentine senses.

“Might as well. Can you tell when they’ll be fully ripe?”

“Sort of? It’ll be a month or two since we’re still well within summer, but I know they’re on schedule like they should be. Which is nice because I have plans.”

Crowley would turn them into cider and wine once they were ripe and Aziraphale would gift a few baskets to the neighbours as well, but apples were not what he wished to talk about. It was that sense of smell. 

Now Crowley’s eyes might have resembled a snake’s, but that is where the similarity ended. Otherwise, they behaved like the normal “human” eyes that came with their corporations — millennia of experiences with Crowley and comments made hinted to Aziraphale he could see in full colour and had 20/20 vision — the body swap proved that beyond doubt to Aziraphale. He was simply doomed to forever wear on his face the mark of his involvement in Eden. That sense of smell was apparently something else entirely, and it got Aziraphale thinking.

They did look to spice up their physical intimacy at times. Could Crowley’s keen ability come into play? Aziraphale pondered it for the rest of the afternoon and well into the night. 

The next morning he politely declined when Crowley asked him if he wished to go to the farmer’s market with him to buy some herbs that didn’t grow in the kitchen garden. They were slowly learning how to cook on their own, and Aziraphale was confident they would figure out how to do it without the copious use of miracles one of these days. 

He had time to implement his plan while Crowley was out. The demon usually spent about an hour and a half at the market when he went. That gave Aziraphale plenty of time to think up items to use that he could find around the house, search them out and get it all rolling. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he began by brainstorming and taking down a list in his neat copperplate writing which was harder than it seemed. Once you wanted your brain to come up with certain ideas, it no longer thought said ideas easily. He pondered for longer than he thought he would and thought some of his choices were weak. Well, they would have to do.

Now he gathered the items, searching the gardens first for the top items on his list. Lavender grew over by the shed and was in bloom. A few of those went into the basket he carried. One botanical collected, Aziraphale moved to the kitchen garden where he looked over the herbs trying to remember what mint looked it. The herbs were Crowley’s thing as Aziraphale only grew ornamental flowers in his containers. After much searching of plant after plant, he felt foolish when it finally came to him that he could bruise leaves and find it by smell. It took him three tries and before he located the mint. Cuts of that went into his basket as well. Walking out front, he picked fresh pine needles. Pleased with himself, he headed back inside.

Stopping by the kitchen, he opened the cabinet next to the washer they would never use as long as they had the ability to miracle their clothing clean each night. The previous owners had left behind a small box of wax-like sheets with a rather pleasant odour to them. Aziraphale had no idea what they were for and the words on the box that read “fabric softener sheets” didn’t dispel the mystery. Fabric was already soft, wasn’t it? But he had noted in his initial examination of them when they first moved in that the scent easily rubbed off of them. That would be handy for what he had in mind.

Off to the bathroom next where he grabbed his own cologne along with Crowley’s, placing both in his basket with his other treasures. That was six items altogether, and he reckoned that should be plenty. Returning to the kitchen, he placed the basket on the counter, so he could make a phone call. Dialling Crowley’s number, he hoped the demon would hear his mobile ringing over the sounds of the farmer’s market. 

“What?” It was still his standard greeting, but it didn’t have the irritated tone of years past.

“When will you be home?”

“I’m on the road, probably fifteen minutes. Why?”

“Oh, no reason.”

“Uh, sure. Okay. See you in a few.”

Aziraphale had time, but not much. Heading back down the hall, he made his final preparations. As the Bentley pulled up, he jumped into bed, pulling up the covers and grabbing the book from the table beside him. He heard the back door slam shut as Crowley entered from the garage he had miracled up for the Bentley to protect it from the sea air. From there Aziraphale heard him banging around in the kitchen as he put his purchases away. 

“Aziraphale?” he called. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the bedroom!”

Footsteps came down the hall followed by Crowley poking his head in the door, an eyebrow raising as he took off his sunglasses. He tossed them casually on top of the dresser as he approached Aziraphale. Sunglasses were not needed here in their private little world.

“What the devil are you doing in bed at this time of day?” he asked, looking Aziraphale up and down. “Are you wearing any clothes? What are you up to?”

“I have pants on.”

“Oh, thank the Bentley! I might have seen something.” Crowley stopped as he was inundated with scent. Many kinds and they all seemed to centre on Aziraphale. “What is going on?”

Aziraphale stood up, walking over by Crowley in nothing but his boxers. He traced a finger down the demon’s jawline, causing Crowley to swallow heavily, his Adam’s apple bobbing.

“I collected some things from around the house and garden that have a strong scent to them and put just a little dab of that scent in myself. Small enough I can’t smell anything. I suspect you can, my dear. Find them. I’ll give you one orgasm for each scent you find.”

“Why?”

“I want to test out your serpentine senses.”

“I’ll have to change for that because in this form, I smell the jumbled scents but since they’re so close together I can’t distinguish them.” Crowley gave him a serious look. “Are you ready for that? Doing sexy stuff while I’m snake-shaped?”

“It’s some touch, and I’m still partially clothed. And what are you when you’re in snake form?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you a snake?”

“No. I’m a tube-shaped demon.”

“Are you still sentient?”

“Of course.”

“So it’s only your shape that changes. You don’t switch species, and you can still consent, right? Then I am comfortable with it. Are you?”

Crowley nodded, a smile crossing his face. “Exploration is always fun.” He vanished, appearing at Aziraphale’s feet in snake form. “Let’s see what I can smell here, angel.”

Tongue flicking out, he started to wind his way up Aziraphale’s, picking up scent molecules to carry to his sense of smell. Gliding along upwards, he headed for the back of Aziraphale’s kneecap from whence wafted the scent of lavender. He felt his angel twitch as his tongue tickled along sensitive areas, the smell of lavender so strong it was almost overpowering now.

“I see you’ve been in my garden. That’s the English lavender I planted last year.”

“You have earned your first reward, my dear.”

Without warning, the weight load on Aziraphale shifted as the air filled with an audible pop and his arms filled with the human-shaped demon, naked and demanding his reward. A small quarter-turn and Crowley was deposited on the bed, Aziraphale kissing down his bare chest, licking his way towards his lower belly while soft plump fingers caressed his inner thighs, inching closer to the areas Crowley most wanted to be touched. Inserting a finger, he spread around lube enough to coat Crowley’s clit, moving on to quick hard rubbing while Crowley squirmed beneath him. No foreplay. No messing around. He did enough to get his partner receptive to orgasm then got on with giving Crowley his well-earned reward. They had a lot of scents to get through and soft cuddles could be reserved until the very end.

Back arching beyond human capabilities, Crowley cried out, his hands thrashing in search of Aziraphale until the angel grabbed them up in his free hand, his thumb rubbing along them in time with his other hand. Crowley ground against that one until everything exploded behind his eyelids, his head thrown back while he sang out his orgasm and Aziraphale slowed his rubbing gradually to prevent jarring him out of the mood by quitting too quickly.

“There you, love. Slowly, now. That’s it. Rest a moment before we’ll continue.”

“I’m fine.”

A snake once again, Crowley looked at Aziraphale, who slid off the bed to stand beside it again. Slithering to the floor Crowley pondered, expressionless serpentine countenance looking up at Aziraphale. But even if he couldn’t read Crowley’s ultimate poker face, he could almost see the wheels turning inside his cunning mind. The thin black tongue shot out again, this time wavering in the air for a few seconds before returning to Crowley’s mouth. 

“Pine. Mint. Cologne. Those weird smelly sheets we found in the cabinets when we moved in. Now, where did you rub each?”

He was circling Aziraphale’s bare feet, a largish snake scaled down from his normal gigantic size that would put to shame the largest specimens on Earth. Aziraphale knew he was teasing and prepared for the feel of his smooth thick belly scales on his skin again. This time, Crowley wrapped himself around both legs, having guessed that the scents were further up than his knees. Aziraphale laughed, taking a moment to caress his scaly head. 

“You are stuck now, angel. Also, I know where they all are. The question is, do I go in order from bottom to top, or should I get cocky about it and randomise it?”

“It is your choice.”

“Going up, then.”

He wrapped himself lazily around his angel, taking his time getting to his destination, which was Aziraphale’s sternum. Once there, Crowley passed over both nipples, giving each one a caress with his chin and causing Aziraphale to lightly gasp. The snake-shaped demon chuckled before flicking his tongue over the centre of Aziraphale’s down-covered chest.

“If I had hands, I’d be doing more,” he murmured. “Scent number two found — a tiny drop of my cologne right here.” 

He nuzzled in with his snout, eliciting giggles from his partner. 

“There is no fooling you. Do you want it now or later?”

Crowley dropped to the floor, rising as female-presenting. “Now. And how about a little nipple stimulation for me to make it that much more intense?”

She flopped back on to the bed, serpentine eyes gazing up at Aziraphale while she licked her lips. Aziraphale cocked an eyebrow back at her with his own smirk. Crawling up the bed, he stopped when one knee was between her legs, carefully pushed up against her as far as he dared, both hands on her nipples, which he took between thumbs and index fingers. He rolled them until she whimpered, leaning forward to kiss her lips before heading south to worship her breasts. Tonguing one nipple after the other, he put his full mouth on her left nipple, sucking and biting until she hissed at him. Lifting his head, he examined the redness that spread over her areola before hovering over her right breast, hands resting idly on her sides.

“If I am going to be switching between hands and mouth, then you are going to have to take care of your own climax, Crowley. I believe a little rubbing is in order, or you’re going to have to be patient. Your choice.”

“Sure,” she replied vaguely, still panting slightly from the excitement of moments earlier. “I can rub.”

Mouth on one breast, hand on the other, Aziraphale teased Crowley to the point of begging, feeling her wetness on his knee grow the longer he paid attention to those small extremely sensitive nubs. Listening to the moans and cries Crowley was making, he finally let up on the sucking of one nipple to look at her, golden-yellow eyes glazed over in ecstasy. Seeing her in this state made Aziraphale let up; they had several more of these rewards to get through and Crowley did become oversensitive if they became too intense for too long. He pressed his knee in closer, feeling how wet she was as well as the trembling from her excitement. She was rubbing frantically against him, little erotic noises that defied definition coming from her throat.

“Take it. You’re more than ready. You deserve it.” He closed his eyes and felt her tremble, an electric surge pass through his own body, an effect of their close loving bond. “Yes, there you go, my dear. I felt that one. Let’s take a break. I’ll lie here with you until you can catch your breath.”

He sank down beside Crowley to stroke her bobbed hair, her breath coming in gasps still, worrying that maybe two or three scents would have been enough. Taking her in his embrace, he kissed her forehead, turning up his own serene angelic aura to help calm to her. Crowley took shuddering gulps of air that came rhythmically, an effort to soothe her excited passions for now. Aziraphale wrapped himself around her slim body in an attempt to aid her. He felt a sudden twinge of guilt for possibly taking things too far too early. This was quite possibly one of those so-strong-I’m-going-to-pass-on-more-orgasms types of orgasms. The game might be well and truly done now if he had gone and figuratively pushed Crowley right off the cliff into a state of oversensitivity. Oh, dear. This was supposed to a fun, long-lasting game.

“Are you all right, Crowley? Did I take you too far? I didn’t mean to get you to such a state after only two. I wanted this to last.”

“I’m fine, angel. I’m fine. And I asked for this. All this stimulation. Give me a few to come down, and we’ll be back at it because I’m going to show you I know where all those scents are.”

Aziraphale decided against mentioning that word-of-mouth was just as valid of a way to pass on such information as sense-of-smell-of-snake. It was Crowley’s choice to continue the game or not. And it was only a couple of minutes that Crowley needed for recovery before Aziraphale had a snake climbing him again. Crowley’s smooth fluid movements carried her up his body once more right around his left hip where she stopped, tongue caressing along the silk covering one certain spot of it.

“Those weird smelly sheets we found in that cabinet.”

This time he chose to get his reward via hand job and Aziraphale chose to be less intense about it. Fingers enclosing Crowley’s cock, he carefully brought him to climax with his mouth firmly sealed over Crowley’s, the demon’s moans passing into his with every puff of breath, the muffled sounds turning him on further. Miracling away the mess Crowley left behind, he straddled him, pinning his hands above his head. Crowley’s golden yellow eyes widened in surprise then twinkled with a bit of mischief.

“Too much for you, angel?”

“Yes. Fine. I overdid it for both of us. I want you very badly right now, yet I know we have three more scents to go. Can you just tell me where they are? Please?”

“I’ll tell you as I crawl up your body. That’s the only way.” Crowley’s response came with a self-satisfied smile and almost blink-and-you’ll-miss-it cock of his eyebrow.

“Crowley, please . . .”

The demon put up a long finger to silence him despite his hands being riveted to the pillow by angelic strength. “You didn’t let me finish. I find the next three scents. You get the reward. I came three times, now you get the last three. Fair’s fair, right?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Right.”

Aziraphale was on his feet again, Crowley climbing up to his shoulder to flick his long tongue sensuously along the side of his neck and announce this was where Aziraphale had dabbed a spot of the angel’s own cologne. He couldn’t help but notice his partner lingered there a moment taking in the scent of it with multiple tongue flicks before finally climbing back down, becoming human-shaped and leading him to the bed where Aziraphale was playfully pushed down and stripped of his light blue silk boxers.

“Ooh, so that’s what you’ve chosen,” said Crowley as he eyed Aziraphale’s cunt. “Fingers or tongue?” 

Even Crowley’s human tongue was long and bifurcated, making it one of the best tools he had for pleasuring Aziraphale. 

“Tongue.”

“As you wish.”

Crowley bent down low, his tongue taking its first swipe along Aziraphale’s labia, long tongue reaching inside the folds for the sensitive area surrounding the clit, feeling like teasing for the time being. Lazily, he took swipes at it, lapping around the very edges of the bundle of nerves that would set Aziraphale off the moment he touched it. Reaching in, he sucked at it — off to one side instead of directly over it, causing Aziraphale to pant in anticipation and almost curse in vexation. Nobody said he was planning on making it easy. He was here for the long haul as he had had his fun. Completely sated, he could afford to take his time. He sucked for a moment before moving off to Aziraphale’s inner thigh to coat it with light kisses. Then back to his vulva, licking and sucking around the clit while the angel squirmed in desire above him. A little gentle pressure on his pubic bone kept him from wiggling too much and the added pressure always felt good to him. Crowley flicked his tongue back and forth across the upper folds, occasionally hitting the clit and sometimes licking beside it. He alternated that with sucking motions and circular ones until Aziraphale was extremely wet and pleading.

“Please, Crowley? Now?”

Crowley nodded, thrusting his tongue in directly on Aziraphale’s clit and sucking hard. The angel quivered under the stimulation, crying out as he came quickly, his hands tangled in Crowley’s hair and yanking firmly on it, which Crowley ignored as he kept up his sucking, slowly breaking it off as Aziraphale came down off that high. Slithering up on to his stomach, Crowley listened to his partner’s heavy breath, arm stretched out to take Aziraphale’s hand in his and stroke it.

“There you go, angel. Shall we go for another?”

Dizzy, high on endorphins and craving more of it, Aziraphale readily agreed that they should. As Crowley glided up him once again to find the scent hidden behind his right ear, he decided that playing this little game, with a few modifications so neither one of them was driven crazy by it, was definitely a must in the future. He fell back onto the bed to await his next reward.


End file.
